The Teenage PowerPuffs
by ainmals1
Summary: In this story The PowerPuffs are teenagers, they talk about some past things, and their babysitters Mackenzie and Richard get married. But what happens when the villains find out about it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. Sorry if this took a while but I needed a little bit of a break. So without further due here is the The first teenage PowerPuff story. Instead of it being a one shot this will be in two chapters. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

The Teenage PowerPuffs

Chapter 1: Flashback and Memories

Richard and I are 25, the kids are now 15, the Professor and Wendy were too old to look after their daughters and only son, Bill and Sara were also too old to look after their sons and only daughter so they let us take care of them, Burnner's Parents and Binky's Parents however said they are keeping their kids and it was okay with us because they were kind of younger than the Professor, Wendy, Bill, and story begins at the girls and Benny's last day at their house.

"It's gonna be fun living with Richard and Mac," said Blossom.

"Yeah but I miss Dad and Mom when they took care of us," said Buttercup.

"Mac and Richard are adults and adults pretty much know everything," said Bubbles.

"Hey Buttercup Bubbles did you remember the first time we met Mac?" Blossom asked.

Buttercup and Bubbles nodded at that question.

* * *

Flash back.

Ten years ago in Townsville Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles were flying around they heard a female teenager scream.

"That sounds like trouble let's go see," said Blossom.

They flew in the middle of the street, they saw Mojo Jojo holding his laser in one hand and grabbing long dark blond hair in the other, the girl Mojo is holding hostage is me.

"Ow that hurts!" I whined.

"If you move teenage punk I'll zap you," said Mojo.

"How are we gonna save this girl?" Buttercup asked.

"We could cut some of her hair off," said Bubbles.

"We'll only cut it up to the shoulders," said Blossom.

Blossom flew away to get some succors and cut my hair up to three inches to shoulders, I got away, the girls beat up Mojo and sent him to jail.

"Are you okay?" Buttercup asked me.

"Yeah, thanks for doing that, my hair will grow back eventually," I said.

"What's your name? How old are you? What's your favorite color? What's your favorite animal? Do you like drawing?" Bubbles asked.

"Mackenzie Honess, Mac for short, 15, red, kittens and puppies, and yeah I like drawing," I said.

"Nice to meet you, we're the PowerPuff Girls,' said Bubbles.

"I'm Blossom the leader, that's Buttercup the toughest fighter, and that's Bubbles the joy and the laughter," said Blossom.

"So you guys are super heroes," I asked.

"Duh we have super powers," said Buttercup.

"That's why we beat up Mojo Jojo," said Bubbles.

"I see, can you show me your house?" I inquired, the girls agreed, they picked me up and took me to their house.

"Come on in we want you to meet our dad," said Blossom.

We walked in the house, in the kitchen we found the dad.

"This is our dad Professor Utonium, Dad this is Mac Honess," said Buttercup.

"We saved her from Mojo," said Bubbles.

"Nice to meet you Mac," said the Professor.

"Nice to meet you too Professor, what is your real name?" I asked.

"Matthew," said the Professor.

"You created these cute kids right," I said.

"Yes, and I do most of the work," said the Professor.

I looked at the girls.

"This means you girls don't have a mother," I said.

The girls nodded sadly.

The next day in Townsville Mojo was tearing it up, the girls came to stop him.

"Hello again girls," he said,

"You're going back to jail Mojo," said Blossom.

"I don't think so, yesterday I held that teenager hostage today I'm holding you hostage," Mojo said slowly.

He put on knock out gas and the girls passed out; a minute later the woke up and found themselves tied up to chairs, the glared at Mojo.

"You knocked us out and brought us here you filthy ape!" Buttercup said angrily.

"That's right Buttercup," said Mojo.

"We're not stupid Mojo we'll just untie yourselves and fight you," said Bubbles.

"That's not gonna work Bubbles dear, I made these ropes one hundred percent break prove, now say bye bye little brats," said Mojo.

When Mojo was about to zap the girls I grabbed his arm and gave it a twist.

"Weapons are not toys," I said.

"How did you know I captured The PowerPuff Girls?!" Mojo asked in shock.

"They told me, right girls," I said.

"Yeah," said the girls.

I did back flips and kicked the laser out of Mojo's hand.

"When did you learn how to do that?" Mojo asked suspiciously.

"From my twin brother, he can also do this," I said.

I did cartwheels and kicked Mojo in the face.

"Are you what I think you are?" Mojo asked.

"Yes, I'm a crime fighter and an action hero," I said.

"You mean to tell me I was holding a teenage crime fighter hostage yesterday?" Mojo inquired in shock.

"Yeah Mojo, also this is for pulling my hair," I said.

I beat Mojo up, and untied the girls.

"Wow Mac that was amazing," said Blossom.

"Yeah why didn't you do that to Mojo yesterday?" Buttercup was wondering.

"He said if I moved he would zap me and he was pulling my hair," I said.

"Do you want to be our babysitter?" Bubbles asked.

"Sure," I said.

The girls and I went to their house, told the Professor everything and he hired me to babysit them.

* * *

Present.

"You mean Mac used to have her hair down to her hips?!" Beauty asked in surprise.

"Yeah, good thing it wasn't really long," said Blossom.

"Too bad we had to cut some of it off," said Buttercup.

"But she was glad it didn't hurt anymore," said Bubbles.

"Did you remember when we created you guys with Dad's help of course?" Buttercup asked.

The six Puffs nodded at that question remembering it like it was yesterday.

* * *

Flash back

This also happened ten years ago, Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles had a big day fighting crime, they asked the Professor if they can make six more Puffs with his help.

"Sure girls, we'll go in the lab straight away," the Professor said.

They all went in the lab.

"First we need sugar, then spice, then everything nice," the Professor said.

Bubbles go the sugar, Buttercup go the spice, and all of them got the everything nice.

"Now we need Chemical X," the Professor said again.

Blossom put in the Chemical X, then there was an explosion; the Professor and the girls woke up to see if it worked. They saw six girls one looked like Blossom expect she didn't have a hair bow and is only wearing a ponytail, the second girl looked like Buttercup only with hair down to her shoulders, the third girl looked like Bubbles only with braids, the fourth girl had a bright yellow dress, bright yellow eyes, and brown hair, the fifth girl a light purple dress, light purple eyes, and brown hair, and the last girl had a light orange dress, light orange eyes, and long dark blond hair.

"Hey that one looks like me," said Blossom.

"That one looks like me," said Buttercup.

"And that one looks like me," said Bubbles.

"They need names," said the Professor.

"What are your names?" said the red head girl.

"I'm Professor Utonium but call me dad or daddy," said the Professor.

"I'm Blossom," said Blossom.

"I'm Buttercup," said Buttercup.

"And I'm Bubbles," said Bubbles.

The other girls smiled.

"They're your older sisters, let's see I'll call you Beauty because your beautiful," the Professor said to the red head girl.

"I'll call you Banners because it's the name of my favorite science words," the Professor said to the raven haired girl.

"I'll call you Bamby because you have cute Bamby eyes," the Professor said to the blond girl.

"I'll call you Bliss because you look so bright," the Professor said to the yellow girl.

"I'll call you Bloomy because you look like you bloom," the Professor said to the purple girl.

"And I'll call you Bridget because you look very much like a one," the Professor said to the orange girl.

"Can we train with them Daddy," the girls asked.

The Professor nodded.

They took the six girls to the training room, they found out Beauty has the same powers as Blossom, Banners has the same powers as Buttercup, Bamby has the same powers as Bubbles, Bliss has electric powers, Bloomy has physic powers, and Bridget has water powers, fire powers, grass powers, wind powers, and sun powers.

"They're controlling their powers really well," said Blossom.

"they should help us fight crime," said Buttercup.

"And we'll be a bigger team," said Bubbles.

Everyone heard a knock at the door, the Professor answered it. It was was me.

"Hello Mac come on in," said the Professor.

"Who's this," Banners asked.

"That's Mackenzie our babysitter, you can call her Mac," said Blossom.

"She's an action hero," said Buttercup.

"And a crime fighter too," said Bubbles.

"Like you guys," said Bamby.

"Yes Bamby like them, except a super hero," said Bliss.

"Not a super hero but an action hero," said Bloomy.

The hotline rang suddenly.

"Hey that's a cute phone," said Bridget.

"Yes Mayor what is it?" Blossom asked.

"Princess is robbing banks come quick," said the Mayor.

"Girls there's trouble move out," said Blossom.

The girls flew out and went to Townsville bank.

"GIVE ME MONEY YOU DUMB ADULTS!" Princess shouted.

"Not so fast Princess," said Buttercup.

"Get ready to face six more PowerPuffs," said Bubbles.

"Six more? Then that means there are nine PowerPuff Girls," Princess said in shock.

"Okay girls let's get her," said Blossom.

"You guys just watch us fight," said Buttercup.

"Then you'll know what to do," said Bubbles.

The three girls aimed at Princess but she used the lasers on them first.

"Oh no sisters! That's it you're busted girl," said Beauty.

She and the others aimed at Princess but she used the lasers again and got away, all of the girls woke up, Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles glared at their new sisters.

"What Is The Matter With You Guys?! You Let Princess Get Away! You Guys Are Out Of The Team!" Blossom yelled.

"But we were only trying to help Blossom," said Banners.

"Yeah does that really kick us out of the team?" Bamby asked.

"Yes," Blossom said.

"It," Buttercup said.

"Does," Bubbles said.

Six of the girls wobbled their mouths, the burst out crying and flew off.

"Guys wait!" Blossom called.

"Do you think we were too hard on them?" Buttercup asked.

"Not as hard as I'm gonna be on you," said Princess.

She was right behind them, she started to beat them up.

At the house Beauty, Banners, Bamby, Bliss, Bloomy, and Bridget were crying, then they heard screaming from their sisters.

"Guys help us we need you!" the six girls flew off and saw Princess beating their sisters.

"You stop that Princess," said Bliss.

"You wanna fight? You're gonna have to fight us," said Bloomy.

"That's right so show us what you've got," said Bridget.

"Don't mind if I do," said Princess.

The bratty girl tried to beat the six girls but they punched and kicked her, they also used their powers on her. Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles woke up.

"Hi guys thanks for saving us," said Bubbles.

"Sorry we got mad at all of you," said Buttercup.

"You guys are still on the team," said Blossom.

"Thanks guys, let's go home," said the other girls.

The girls got to know each other, Blossom and Beauty got along with each other, Buttercup and Banners got along with each other, Bubbles and Bamby got along with each other, Bliss and Bloomy got along with each other even though Bliss is like Blossom and Beauty while Bloomy is like Buttercup and Banners, so far Bridget got along with Bubbles and Bamby.

* * *

Present

"I'm glad we all got to know each other," said Buttercup.

"did you remember when Daddy first met Mom?" Bubbles asked.

Everyone nodded at that question, that was a day they would never forget to finally have a mother's touch, a mother's day to celebrate, a woman's experience when it comes to girl stuff and talking to boys, for the Professor to fall for in love with someone, to finally have someone else to take care of them besides the Professor.

* * *

Flash back

This also happened ten years ago, the Professor feels lonely when he gets to bed, and the girls feel bad for not having a mom in the house.

"Girls I'm going to a restaurant down town, I called Mac she's on her way here," the Professor said to girls.

He went to a restaurant, sat in a table and ordered a drink.

"Excuse me is this seat taken?" asked a soft pleasant voice.

The Professor looked up, he saw a lady with shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, a blue short sleeved shirt, and purple pants.

"Oh no Ma'am help yourself," said the Professor.

The lady smiled and sat down.

"I'm Wendy Weaver," said the lady.

"Nice to meet you I'm Professor Matthew Utonium at your acquaintance," the Professor said in a chivalry voice.

"I just moved here from California," said Wendy.

"Really? I live here in Townsville with my daughters," said the Professor.

"Are you married?" Wendy asked.

"No I created them with sugar, spice, and everything nice, and Chemical X," said the Professor.

"Oh I guess they aren't normal little girls, the have super powers," said Wendy.

"You must of figured it out that they are powerful they are called the PowerPuff Girls," said the Professor.

"May I meet them Matthew? I wanna see them," Wendy Inquired.

"Sure they would like to meet you too," said the Professor.

They went to the house and came in.

"Girls, Mac, there is someone I want you to meet!" the Professor called.

We all came in the living room.

"Girls Mac this is Wendy Weaver, Wendy these are my daughters Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles, Beauty, Banners, Bamby, Bliss, Bloomy, and Bridget, and their babysitter Mackenzie, but you can call her Mac," said the Professor.

"Nice to meet you girls," said Wendy.

"Nice to meet you too Miss Weaver," I said.

"Our Daddy is a scientist," said Blossom.

"Did he tell you he created us lady?" Buttercup asked.

"Yes he did, I just moved here from California," said Wendy.

"Really I hear it's nice there, do you have a job?" Bubbles asked.

"Yes I got a new job here as a reading teacher I have always loved reading," said Wendy.

"We're not Daddy's only inventions, he has a time portal, and some robots, though a lot of the inventions are thrown away, would you like to see some of Daddy's inventions?" Beauty asked.

"The time portal yes, the robots no I'm afraid robots," said Wendy.

The Professor showed Wendy some of his inventions in his laboratory.

"Nice inventions Matthew but I think I'd better go home now," said Wendy.

"Okay by the way if you're not so busy maybe we could have dinner some time," said the Professor.

"Okay, how about Saturday at 7:00," said Wendy.

"Sure that sounds great bye," said the Professor, Wendy waved bye to us.

"So what do you think girls?" the Professor asked.

"She's nice," said Bamby.

"She's great," said Bliss.

"She's cool," said Bloomy.

"I like her Daddy," said Bridget.

"Of course we all do in fact I think she will make a great Mom," I said.

"Mac I can't marry her right away I need to go dates first, then I'll ask her, I can finally have a wife," said the Professor.

The Professor and Wendy have been dating for weeks, then one day he finally told the girls he is getting married to Wendy, we all went to the wedding, it was beautiful, and the girls cheered for their new Mommy. The day after the honeymoon the family went on a picnic in the park.

"So how do you like Townsville Mommy?" Blossom asked.

"It is wonderful and there is no way that something is gonna scare me," said Wendy.

In Mojo Jojo's lair he was watching the family eat together.

"So the PowerPuff Girls have a Mom that's so sweet, according to the fears it says that her fear is robots, I'll capture her and feed her to a robot," Mojo said in an evil way.

One day while Wendy was on her way home from her doctor's appointment she saw a piece of string, she got out of her car to and just stared at it until a can of smoke covered her, that was a big whack sound, and after the smoke was cleared up Wendy was gone; at the house the girls were waiting for their mom to get back,

"Where can Mommy be?" Buttercup asked.

"She has been gone for hours," said Bubbles.

"We'll go look for her," said Beauty.

The girls went into the city to see if they could find anything, then they saw Wendy's car.

"That's Mommy's car," said Banners.

"I think she got captured," said Bamby.

"I have a feeling you're right Bamby," said Bliss.

"There's a smoke screen can, it says Mojo Jojo," said Bloomy.

"Oh no, he kidnapped Mommy, we have to save her," said Bridget, the girls flew to Mojo Jojo's lair.

"Where's our Mommy Mojo?!" Blossom commanded, Mojo turned around.

"Aaww look at the little heroes coming to save their Mommy who is about to get eaten by a robot," Mojo said sarcastically to seriousness.

He pushed a button on a controller he had in his hand, it made a giant robot with a big mouth pick up Wendy all tied up and gagged, Wendy made a inaudible scream.

"Don't worry Mommy we'll save you," said Buttercup.

"And get rid of the robot and Mojo," said Bubbles.

Beauty kicked the controller out of Mojo's hand, Banners destroyed the robot, Bamby caught Wendy and untied and removed her gag, all of the Puffs beat up Mojo and send him to jail.

"Thanks for saving me, I thought I was gonna be robot food," said Wendy.

"You're welcome Mommy," said Beauty.

"We're all happy to have you as a mommy," said Banners.

"Aww and I'm happy to have you as daughters, how about a hug kids," said Wendy.

"Aaww sure Mommy," said Bamby.

Wendy hugged the girls, every since that day the girls made sure Wendy and the Professor were safe from any harms way and from any villain who tried to hurt them.

* * *

Present

"I'm glad we still have her and that she has us for a family," said Bubbles,

"Me too, in fact we all are glad to still have her, did you remember when we created Benny?" Beauty asked,

Everyone nodded at this question, the day when there was another Utonium this time a boy, and with a son not only could the Professor have a boy to boy talk to but also run his family last name when he gets older and that Bridget would finally have a bond with someone besides Bubbles and Bamby.

* * *

Flash back

This also happened ten years ago the girls and Wendy have so much fun with each other that the Professor doesn't know what to do with ten women in the house, they are all great but he wishes he had a son, Wendy wants to have a boy too, the girls all agree to have one more male in the house.

"Let's all go to the lab ladies," said the Professor.

They all went to the Professor's lab to prepare for the creation.

"Let's see snips, snails, and a puppy dog tail, you girls can add sugar spice, and everything that boys like if you want," said the Professor.

He cut some hair off of his chest, Wendy went out side get snails, the Professor went to the vet to cut off tails of dogs that were put to sleep, the girls got down sugar, spice, and everything that boys like, everyone put in the ingredients then added Chemical X, then there was an explosion. Everyone woke up, and they saw a small boy a little bit smaller than the girls with dark blond hair, light grey eyes, a light grey long sleeved shirt, black pants, and black and white shoes.

"Hi what are your names?" the boy asked.

"I'm Professor Utonium but call me Dad or Daddy," said the Professor.

"I'm Wendy Utonium but call me Mom or Mommy," said Wendy.

"Were The PowerPuff Girls, we're your sisters, I'm Blossom," said Blossom.

"I'm Buttercup," said Buttercup.

"I'm Bubbles," said Bubbles.

"I'm Beauty," said Beauty.

"I'm Banners," said Banners.

"I'm Bamby," said Bamby.

"I'm Bliss," said Bliss.

"I'm Bloomy," said Bloomy.

"And I'm Bridget," said Bridget.

"I have sisters that's great," said the boy.

"I'll call you Benny because you look very much like one," said the Professor.

"Thanks Daddy," said the boy.

"We should find out what powers he has," said Blossom.

"To the training room everyone," said Buttercup.

Everyone went to the training room, they now saw that Benny can make grey smoke and grey clouds, plus the power to talk to animals.

"Well I think he can handle his powers okay," said Bubbles.

Then there was a knock on the door, Wendy answered it and it was me.

"Hi Mac come on in," she said.

"Benny this our babysitter Mackenzie you can call her Mac for short, Mac this is our new brother Benny," said Beauty.

"Nice to meet you Mac," said Benny.

"Nice to meet you too Benny," I said.

The day after Benny was created Bubbles, Bamby, and Bridget liked him, and he is also getting along with Bridget very well, Blossom, Beauty, and Bliss think he is cool and he is also as smart as them, Buttercup, Banners, and Bloomy thought having Benny was cool at first but now that he's getting all of the attention they were jealous, we all saw Benny is like all of his sisters, mostly sweet, sometimes smart, and a tiny bit tough, one day the hotline rang Blossom answered it.

"Yes Mayor, what's the trouble?" Blossom asked.

"Seduca is stealing jewels in the jewelry store," said the Mayor.

"Guys Seduca is stealing jewels let's go," said Blossom.

They all flew to the jewelry store where Seduca was stealing the jewels.

"We have you now Seduca," said Buttercup.

"Oh no not you brats again," said Seduca.

"Well Seduca we have one more member that's our brother," said Bubbles.

"Hi evil lady," said Benny.

"Now there are 10 PowerPuffs," said Seduca.

"Let's beat her shall we," said Beauty.

"Benny watch us fight then you can join us," said Banners.

The girls charged at Seduca, but she hits them with her hair.

"Girls! That's it you're dead lady!" said Benny.

Benny charged at Seduca, but she hit him with her hair too, and she got away, the PowerPuffs woke up.

"Sorry girls," said Benny.

"That's okay Benny we'll catch her," said Bliss.

"Please he let Seduca get away," said Bloomy.

"Bloomy stop it he didn't know that," said Bridget.

"Buttercup, Banners, and Bloomy you guys are jealous or me right?" Benny asked.

"Yeah because you got all the attention we're sorry," said Buttercup, Banners, Bloomy.

"That's okay now let's get that lady," said Benny.

The kids located Seduca and found her, the girls started to fight her but she beat them.

"All that's left is the boy, so kid are you scared," Seduca said in a babyish voice.

"Yeah but not when I'm crime fighting," said Benny.

"Alright you little brat show me what you got," said Seduca.

Benny punched Seduca and started beating her up.

"It's off to jail with you lady," said Benny.

Seduca got send to jail, the girls were so proud of Benny for doing good deeds and so were the Professor and Wendy they were all glad to have the small boy in the family.

* * *

Present

"Benny handled Seduca very well," said Beauty.

"Yeah I did a good job," said Benny.

"Did you remember when we first met Binky?" Banners asked.

Everyone nodded for this one, it was the first time that a friend with super powers joined the team, the first time that it was a different kind of PowerPuff Girl, different kind of Parents, different kind of race, different kind of hair and different kind of powers.

* * *

Flash back

Ten Years ago again the girls and Benny were fighting a monster in town.

"Oh PowerPuff Girls Benny, HEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPP!" the Mayor yelled.

The monster almost ate the Mayor but a light brown streak caught him just in time and set the Mayor down safely ; the streak belonged to girl a little bit taller than the girls with curly black shoulder length hair, light brown eyes, and a light brown dress, she had Buttercup's bangs, Blossom's hair bow except purple, and Bubbles hair expect longer with no pigtails.

"Hi my name is Binky Lenton I'm new here my Parents, my sister, my brothers and I came from Africa, I here you're The PowerPuff Girls and boy," said the girl.

"I guess you've heard of us, I'm Blossom," said Blossom.

"I'm Buttercup," said Buttercup.

"I'm Bubbles," said Bubbles.

"I'm Beauty," said Beauty.

"I'm Banners," said Banners.

"I'm Bamby," said Bamby.

"I'm Bliss," said Bliss.

"I'm Bloomy," said Bloomy.

"I'm Bridget," said Bridget.

"And I'm Benny the youngest and their only brother," said Benny.

"I hear you have a babysitter may I meet her?" Binky asked.

"Sure," the girls and Benny said.

They took Benny to their house and saw me sitting on the couch.

"Hey Mac we want you to meet someone," said Blossom.

"Hello there I'm Mackenzie but call me Mac for short," I said.

"Nice to meet you I'm Binky Lenton my family and I moved here from Africa," said Binky.

"Mom and Dad are here they would like to meet you," said Buttercup.

Wendy was in the kitchen grading papers.

"Mommy this our friend Binky, Binky this our Mommy Wendy Utonium," said Bubbles.

"Hi there Binky nice to meet you," said Wendy.

"Nice to meet you too Mrs. Utonuim, are you a reading teacher?" Binky asked.

"Yes, I'm grading papers, the kids are great and doing great," said Wendy.

The Professor was in the lab working on something.

"Daddy this our friend Binky, Binky this is our Daddy Professor Matthew Utonium," said Beauty.

"Hello Binky you must be new here, I'm a scientist," said the Professor.

"I see that Mr. Utonium you created them right?" Binky asked.

"Yes first it was Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles then it was the other six girls, after I married Wendy we all created Benny," said the Professor.

"Wow that's cool, he do you guys wanna meet my family?" Binky asked.

"Sure," said Banners.

The girls and Benny followed Binky to a red house and entered.

"Mommy Daddy I'm home!" Binky called.

Binky's Parents came in the living room.

"I see you found friends who look like you honey," said Binky's Mom.

"Only they're white and six of them have the same color eyes and dresses," said Binky's Dad.

"Guys these are my Parents, Mommy Daddy these are The PowerPuff Girls Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles, Beauty, Banners, Bamby, Bliss, Bloomy, and Bridget and Benny the PowerPuff Boy whose their only brother," said Binky.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Lenton nice to meet you," said Bamby.

"I guess we weren't the only Parents to give a child a "b" name," said Binky's Mom.

"We? Does that mean what I think it mean?" Bliss asked.

"We both created Binky with sugar, spice, everything nice, our DNA, and Chemical X we thought it would be fun to have a child with super powers," said Binky's Dad.

"Did they put the Chemical X in on purpose?" Bloomy asked.

"Yes we African Americans like super powers, do you want to see my sister and brothers?" Binky asked.

"Yeah we would love to," said Bridget, Binky took the girls and Benny to a room with 3 babies.

"Aww babies," Benny said with a pleasant voice.

"That one is Andrea, my Mom had her the day after I was created, that one is David, my Mom had him the day after Andrea was born, and that one is Danny the youngest," said Binky.

"Are your Parents scientists? Because they created you really well," said Blossom.

"No they are lawyers, but they did take science class when the were younger," said Binky.

"Oh, well you can make a great member of our team," said Buttercup.

"What kind of powers do you have?" Bubbles asked.

"I can hypnotize bad guys, breath under water, and earth powers, sometimes I use the earth powers," said Binky.

Everyone started to like Binky, she helped the girls and Benny fight crime, meanwhile while in the city dump, The Gang Green Gang were sitting around talking.

"There a new PowerPuff kid in Townsville boys, I would like to have her on our side and destroy her friend," said Ace.

"How are we gonna do that Ace?" Atruro asked.

"Did you remember that other plan with Buttercup back fired?" Ace was wondering.

"Da yeah," said Big Billy.

"What about it Accce?" Snake asked.

"We'll trick Binky and this time I'm putting the music up really loud," said Ace.

The Gang Green Gang found Binky in the park.

"Hey Binky," said Ace.

Binky turned around, "come here," said Ace.

Binky walked over to the Gang Green Gang.

"Would you like to hang out with us?" Ace asked.

Binky nodded, she flew back to her house.

Then night came Binky got to the Gang Green Gang's hide out she knocked on the door.

"Show time," said Ace.

He answered the door.

"Binky please come in," said Ace.

Binky came in, Big Billy, Snake, Atruro, and Grubber got out of the hide out, Grubber then made a call to the girls and Benny's house, Benny answered it.

"Hello," he said.

"Hello it's Binky I got my foot stuck at the City Dump, help me," Grubber said in a deep yet girly voice, and he hung up the phone.

"Okay bye bye," said Benny, he hung up the hotline too.

"BINKY IS IN TROUBLE!" Benny yelled.

He and his sisters went to the City Dump they saw Grubber dressed up like Binky.

"Don't worry Binky," said Bridget

"We got you," said Bloomy.

Grubber turned around and did a raspberry, cars fell on the girls and Benny, they screamed were in blocks up to their necks, Snake was controlling a magnet the girls and Benny were aiming for a bowl of lava, the screamed as loud as they could, but inside Ace turned the volume up real loud so Binky wouldn't hear anything else, she kicked the wall down and what was going on; Binky got from shocked to anger, she flew over to her friends and caught them just in time, and she beat up the Gang Green Gang.

"Binky what's been going on?" Bliss asked.

"I'm sorry guys," Binky said.

She gave each of her friends a hug and freed them.

* * *

Present

"I'm glad we forgave her it really wasn't her fault," said Banners.

"Yeah she didn't know, did you remember when we met The RowdyRuff Girls and Bobby?" Bamby asked.

Everyone nodded at that, it was the day when they first met older bullies like these super powered villains, villains that were like a tie between Princess and the Gang Green Gang, villains that were different from the other evil characters, villains with super powers.

* * *

Flash back

Another ten years ago memory in Townsville Mojo was attacking it but the girls and Benny would always stop him, everyday Mojo attacks Townsville and the kids stop him, one day in this lair Mojo was mumbling to himself.

"How can I beat those PowerPuffs? I know I'll make evil eleven year olds but it can't be the RowdyRuff Boys those girls will just kiss them again, instead I'm making nine RowdyRuff Girls and only one RowdyRuff Boy and the ingredients will be brown sugar, a lot of spice, and everything bad, I'll also add snips, snails and a puppy dog tail, and Chemical X of course," said Mojo.

Mojo got some brown sugar, a lot of spice, and everything bad and put them in the contusion, then he got snips, snails, and a puppy dog tail, and put them in too, Mojo got Chemical X and put it in the contusion too; there was an explosion, when Mojo woke up he saw nine girls and one boy, they looked like the girls and Benny only with darker clothes and older as if they were eleven year olds.

"I'm Buttkicker," said the girl in dark red with a ponytail and dark red hat.

"I'm Bad," said the girl in dark green.

"I'm Breeze," said the girl in dark blue.

"I'm Blood," said the other girl in red with no hat.

"I'm Backbreaker," said the other girl in dark green and a little bit of longer hair.

"I'm Brize," said the other girl in blue with a little bit of longer hair.

"I'm Blase," said the girl in dark yellow.

"I'm Bun-bun," said the girl in dark purple.

"I'm Bammy," said the girl in dark orange.

"And I'm Bobby the little and only brother," said the boy in dark grey.

"Hello I'm Mojo Jojo, I created you I'm your father," said Mojo.

"hi Dad," said the RowdyRuff Girls and Bobby.

"children I want you to destroy The PowerPuff Girls and Benny," said Mojo.

"yes Dad," said Buttkicker.

the eleven year old kids flew out of Mojo's lair, then they saw a girl who looked just like Binky only taller with a darker dress and eyes, and a brown hair bow.

"hello I'm Blinkie I got created by HIM with brown sugar, a lot of spice, everything bad, a drop of devil's blood, and chemical X," said the girl.

"good you can help us destroy The PowerPuff Girls and their brother," said Bad, "okay let's go," said Blinkie.

All the eleven of them flew to find the girls and Benny.

"There they are," said Breeze.

They flew right to them.

"Who are you guys?" Binky asked.

"I think they are the RowdyRuff Girls," said Blossom.

"And there's only one boy," said Buttercup.

"Mojo must of created them," said Bubbles.

"So you're The PowerPuffs, you guys are only five," said Blood sarcastically.

"Let's fight them guys," said Beauty.

The PowerPuffs started fighting the RowdyRuffs.

After done fight The RowdyRuffs The PowerPuffs returned home.

"So kids how was your day?" Wendy asked.

"We fought these eleven year old kids Mojo created," said Banners.

"One was created by HIM," said Bamby.

"They are called The RowdyRuff Girls and Bobby," said Bliss.

"Who is the their little and only brother," said Bloomy.

"They were good but not as good as us," said Bridget.

"Good for you kids," said the Professor.

"Thanks Daddy," said Benny.

* * *

Present

"Even though they are older than us, we can still handle them," said Bamby.

"Did you remember when Richard gave Mac the necklace?" Bliss asked.

Everyone nodded at that, it was the time that I have always wanted jewelry and didn't have too much of it, the time when Richard finally gave me one and it was really a nice time to do it, I did promise I would wear it off and on so that way nobody could take it.

* * *

Flash back

Once again ten years ago Richard and I were on another date.

"Mac I wanna give you something," said Richard.

He took out a small box and opened it, inside was a beautiful grey necklace.

"It's so beautiful, thank you Richard," I said happily.

I put on the necklace, then later I said it to the kids.

"Wow that's nice," said Burnner.

"It's pretty," said Binky.

"It's cool," said Booster.

"It's fantastic," said Blossom.

"It's wonderful," said Baxter.

"It's lovely," said Buttercup.

"It gracious," said Boomy.

"It's beautiful," said Bubbles.

"Thanks guys I think but I think I'll only wear it when I really want to," I said,

"I understand Mac," said Richard,

"Let's go see a movie," said Beauster.

"Yeah something that we can all see," said Beauty.

"How about Puppet Pals 3D," said Buster.

"Let's hope we don't get distracted like Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles did," said Banners.

"I like the idea of that," said Bam-bam.

"Yeah, hey Mac Richard do you have enough movie to buy popcorn?" Bamby asked.

"Yes, we do," Richard and I said.

"Remember everyone let's be on our best behavior," said Blaster.

"Yeah we don't want to get kicked out," said Bliss.

"When were we not on our best behavior?" said Benster.

Richard and I stared at Benster and the other tough Puffs.

"Okay we promise to be good," said Bloomy.

"We'll let our Parents know that you're taking us," said Bridger.

"Yeah then we can go see it," said Bridget.

The kids told their Parents Richard and I were taking them to see a movie then we left.

* * *

Present

"It was short but it was a good movie," said Bliss.

"Yep, did you remember when we fought Fuzzy and met Feanna?" Bloomy asked.

Everyone nodded at that too, we thought that villains couldn't find soulmates but boy were we wrong, not that we were surprised or anything because HIM and HER were a couple, we knew that Fuzzy Lumpkins thought that Miss Bellem was really attractive but at least he found someone else who was like him.

* * *

Flash back

It was nine years ago in March and Fuzzy was playing his banjo.

"I'm alone with nobody by my side I wish I had a lady fuzz of my dreams," Fuzzy sang to himself.

Then there was a knock on the door, Fuzzy answered it, he saw a lady who looked like him and had long fuzzy hair.

"Hello Fuzzy Lumpkins, I'm Feanna," said the lady.

"Come on in pretty," said Fuzzy.

"So all you do is play your banjo, and shoot some dirty people when they go on your property?" Feanna asked.

"That's right angel especially those darn PowerPuffs they're super heroes," said Fuzzy.

"What do you say we go out and go crazy in Townsville?" Feanna offered.

"Sure it ain't gonna be no more," said Fuzzy.

At the girls and Benny's house the hotline rang.

"Yes Mayor," said Blossom.

"Fuzzy Lumbkins and a lady Fuzz are going crazy! Help!" the Mayor said in fear.

"Girls Benny there is something wrong come on," said Blossom.

The girls and Benny flew so did the boys and Beatie, Binky and Burnner flew out to.

"Who's the lady fuzz?" Burnner asked.

"A girlfriend I'm guessing," said Binky.

"Who are you lady?" Booster asked.

"I'm Feanna a new villain," said Feanna.

"She's my girlfriend," said Fuzzy.

"Oh isn't that nice," said Blossom in a sarcastic way.

"What ever let's just beat them and get it over with," said Baxter.

"Yeah we'll fight Fuzzy first," said Buttercup.

The girls were fighting Fuzzy first and the boys were fighting Feanna.

"Let's switch now," said Boomy.

"Yeah take Feanna this time," said Bubbles.

Then they switched positions.

"Now let's beat them both us," said Beauster.

And send them to jail," said Beauty.

The girls and boys beat them both up.

"Time for jail," said Buster.

"Yeah love fuzzies," said Banners.

They took Fuzzy and Feanna to jail.

"I bet they'll merry in jail," said Bam-bam.

"Yeah and Fuzzy won't be alone," said Bamby.

"Yeah, but I guess anyone can fall in love," said Blaster.

"Even villains," said Bliss.

"Eww, let's go to the game station," said Benster.

"And play some games," said Bloomy.

"I call tennis," said Bridger.

"Me too," said Bridget.

"Me three," said Beatie.

"Me four," said Benny.

The PowerPuff kids flew to the game station to play games.

* * *

Present

"After that they married," said Bloomy.

"Did you remember when we fought Mojo and met Koko Joko?" Bridget asked.

Everyone nodded at that memory, that was the day when Mojo Jojo wasn't there only monkey problem but another monkey, a monkey who was a lot like him, a monkey who was just as a genius as him, a monkey who came from another town and was from a zoo, a monkey who finally captured the cold heart of a villain.

* * *

Flash back

This also happened nine years ago in March Mojo was sitting in his chair mumbling.

"I'm all alone, I wish I had an evil female monkey," Mojo mumbled.

We went outside in the park and sat on a bench; a female monkey sat beside him, Mojo and the monkey looked at each other, Mojo's eyes turned into hearts.

"Hello handsome, I'm Koko Joko what's your name?" the female monkey said.

"I'm Mojo Jojo," Mojo said slowly.

"Nice to meet you, are you the monkey who has trouble of defeating 22 super powered brats?" Koko Joko asked.

"Yes do you want to help me destroy them?" Mojo asked.

"Yes Mojo anything for you," said Koko Joko.

The hotline rang at the girls and Benny's house.

"Yes Mayor what can we do for you?" Blossom asked.

"Mojo Jojo and this female monkey are tearing up Townsville," said the Mayor.

"Let's go everyone," said Blossom.

The PowerPuffs flew to Townsville.

"Must be a girlfriend," said Burnner.

"Yeah and she's as ugly as Mojo," said Binky.

"Hey don't you call Koko that," said Mojo.

"How dare you?" Koko growled at Binky.

"You girls take Mojo, us boys will take Koko," said Booster.

"Then we'll switch," said Blossom.

"Yeah yeah yeah," said Baxter.

"Let's just kick butt already," said Buttercup.

First the girls were fighting Mojo and the boys were fighting Koko.

"Time to switch," said Boomy.

"Male vs. male and female vs. female," said Bubbles.

The girls started fighting Koko, and the boys started fighting Mojo.

"All together now," said Beauster.

"Let's finish them," said Beauty.

They all beat up Koko and Mojo.

"Jail time," said Buster.

"Feel comfortable," said Banners.

So they took them to jail.

"I'll bet they will merry in jail too," said Bam-bam.

"Just like Fuzzy and Feanna," said Bamby.

"And lonely Mojo won't be alone anymore," said Blaster.

"Love monkeys is what they are," said Bliss.

"Enough talk let's go home and do our hobbies," said Benster.

"I agree let's go," said Bloomy.

"I'll play dolls," said Bridger.

"I'll play jump rope," said Bridget.

"I'll do dress up," said Beatie.

"Me too," said Benny.

The PowerPuff kids flew back home to do what ever they wanted to do in their houses.

* * *

Present

"The day after that they got married," said Bridget.

"did you remember Mac's sixteenth birthday?" Benny asked.

Everyone nodded at this memorable day, it was the day when I would get a driver's license, the day I was another year older, the day when I was with my friends at Townsville, the day I got really nice gifts, and the day when some unexpected guests wanted to ruin the party but my super powered friends would let that happen.

* * *

Flash back

It was nine years ago on April 8th, my birthday, I had it at the Utonium's house, the citizens of Townsville were also there.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Mac, Happy Birthday to you," everyone sang.

"Makes a wish and blow out the candles," said the Professor.

I made a wish and blew out the candles, everyone clapped.

"You can have cake first," said Wendy.

"Then you can open your gifts," said Bill.

Everyone ate the cake.

"I pick this one," I said.

I was holding a box, it was from the girls, I opened it a whit shirt with a pink heart and a long red skirt, with flowers," I said excitedly.

"She likes it," said Sara.

"Thanks girls," I said.

"You're welcome," said the girls.

The next gift was from the boys, I opened it.

"History books and some cook books, thanks boys," I said.

"You're welcome," said the boys.

The next gift was from Richard, it was a bunch of bracelets and necklaces.

"Thanks Richard," I said.

"You're welcome cupcake," Richard said.

"There are other presents here," said Miss Bellem.

"Which one would you like to pick?" the Mayor asked.

"This blue one," I said.

"Who is it from?" Mr. Kettle asked.

"No name just a picture of a banana," I said.

In jail Mojo, Koko, Fuzzy, Feanna, Princess, Seduca, the Gang Green Gang, and the RowdyRuffs, were watching television.

"Look Koko she gonna open our gift," said Mojo.

"Yes her party will be crushed before she knows it," said Koko.

At the party a big robot came out of the box.

"I am a gift form Mojo Jojo and Koko Joko," said the robot.

Everyone gasped, the robot tried to squash us but the PowerPuffs destroyed, it everyone clapped.

"Drat, our present backfired!" said Mojo.

"Those cursed brats," said Koko.

"Even though Feanna and I aren't that creative," said Fuzzy.

"We want to see that party ruined," said Feanna.

"Everyone quiet! She's gonna open mine next," said Princess.

"What's this?" Burnner asked.

"It looks like a missile, "said Binky.

"What's that in the sky?" Mrs Kettle who used to be Miss Keane asked.

"That's a rocket," said Booster.

"Mojo and Koko use the same robot, and that means that's the same bulls eye Princess used," said Blossom.

"I'll go for the target," said Baxter, Basket found the target and aimed it at the bulls eye, everyone clapped.

"Rats they beat my rocket, those losers," said Princess.

"Look she's gonna open my present," said Seduca.

"What's that a can?" Buttercup asked.

"It's hairspray," said Boomy.

"And it says Seduca," said Bubbles.

The hairspray sprayed it's self and let out a hair monster.

"A hair monster!" said Beauster.

Beauty grabbed some succors while the hair monster chased us.

"Guys help me defeat monster," said Beauty.

The rest of the girls and boys grabbed succors and destroyed the monster by cutting it, everyone clapped.

"Aw man I failed again," said Seduca,

"She's gonna open ours next guys," said Ace.

"Spray paint?" I said in surprise.

"The Gang Green Gang of course," said Buster.

The spray paint sprayed it's self by making a paint monster and it started chasing everyone.

"Bridger, Bridget use your water powers," said Banners.

"It will destroy the monster," said Bam-bam.

"Water is strong against paint," said Bamby.

Bridger and Bridget used their water powers on the paint monster and it melted, everyone clapped.

"Duh water destroyed paint," said Big Billy.

"Dumb PowerPuffsss," said Snake.

"We were so close," said Arutro.

"I hope ours work," said Blinkie.

"I do too, she's opening it now," said Buttkicker.

"It's a doll," said Blaster.

"And it's from The RowdyRuff Girls and Bobby," said Bliss.

"Why is a doll so dangerous?" Benster asked.

The doll turned into a giant.

"I guess that answers your question," said Bloomy.

"We'll just beat us doll," said Bridger.

"The villains' gifts are ruining Mac's birthday," said Bridget.

The girls and boys beat up the doll.

"Those pesky kids ruin everything," said Bad.

"Yeah," the others said.

The kids hung their heads.

"What's wrong kids?" I asked.

"We're sorry that your birthday was ruined," said Beatie.

"We wanted you to have a normal birthday party," said Benny.

"Actually guys that was the best birthday I've ever had the good gifts, the cake, and you saving the party," I said.

"Really?" the kids asked.

"Yeah, plus everyone in Townsville and our friends were here to celebrate it," I said.

I hugged everyone and thanked them for a great party.

* * *

Present

"Mac sure did like the good gifts," said Benny.

"Yeah remember when we met those four ladies in Miami?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah, I can't believe Mac fell for the jerk Steven, remember when you took us down to Bikini Bottom Bubbles?" Buttercup asked.

"Yeah, it was nice for you to meet them, remember when we met Jenny, Brad, and Tuck?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah, Brad was the one to fall for Mac, remember when we met Rudy, Penny, and Snap?" Beauty asked.

"Yeah, Snap was the one to fall for Mac, remember when we met Timmy Turner?" Banners asked

"Yeah, that teacher of his was crazy and always thinking Fairy GodParents exist, remember when we met Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable?" Bamby asked.

"Yeah, that Drakken is weird, remember when we met the Teen Titans?" Bliss asked.

"Yeah, Beastboy was the one to fall for Mac, and one for Mac to like the best, remember when we met Dexter and Dee-dee?" Bloomy asked.

"Yeah, that Mandark kid is a wacko, remember when we met Courage?" Bridget asked.

"Yeah, he is a coward but a hero, remember when we met Time Squad?" Benny asked.

"Yeah, that one was funny, and Larry was the one to fall for Mac, remember when we met KND?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah, they were cool, those DCFDTL sounded like zombies, remember when we met the Poke'mon trainers?" Buttercup asked.

"Yeah, Brock was the one to fall for Mac, and those Team Rocket people were idiots, remember when we met Scooby Doo?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah it was fun solving a mystery, remember when we met that Japanese warrior who looked like Daddy?" Beauty asked.

"Yeah, that Aku guy was scary," said Banners.

"Hey kids, were you talking about memories right?" I asked.

"Yeah Mac," said Bamby.

"Remember the day after my birthday the Teen Titans came over?" I asked.

"Yeah that was a good visit, HIM and HER were the only problems," said Bliss.

* * *

Flash back

This happened nine years ago as well, we were having fun outside until a familiar voice said.

"Hey dudes and dudettes," it was Cyborg and the other Teen Titian.

"Hi guys what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Beastboy wants to see you again and we're here to visit," said Robin.

"Well it's nice to see you again," I said.

"Yeah we haven't seen you in a while," said Richard.

"I like your new clothes Mac," said Starfire.

"Thanks Starfire, I said, "where did you get them?" Raven asked.

"I didn't get them the girls did on my sweet 16 yesterday," I said.

"Aw we should have came yesterday, oh well, how is the cute action hero doing?" Beastboy asked warmly.

"Great," I said.

"She got other presents yesterday," said Burnner.

"Let's go to the Utonium's house Mac made some cookie," said Binky.

We all went in the Utonium's house, and in the kitchen.

"Want some of Mac's cookies?" Booster asked.

"She made them by scratch," said Blossom.

"They're chocolate ship our favorite," said Baxter.

"Dig in if you want one," said Buttercup.

"I'll have one," said Beastboy.

"I'll have one," said Cyborg.

"I want one," said Starfire.

"I want one," said Robin.

"I'd like to have one they look good," said Raven.

The titans each took one cookie and each ate it.

"This is better than Beastboy's To-Fu waffles," said Cyborg.

"What?!" Take that back!" Beastboy said angrily.

Cyborg and Beastboy started fighting.

"Kids did you try Beastboy's To-Fu waffles?" I asked.

"Yeah, their delicious," said Boomy.

"Try them you'll like them," said Bubbles.

"Beastboy may you be a sweetie and make those To-Fu waffles please," I said.

Beastboy felt himself blushing.

"Sure anything for you Mac," Beastboy said nervously.

He made his To-Fu waffles, I tried one.

"Hey they're good, Richard try it," I said.

Richard tried one.

"This taste like ice cream, thanks Beastboy," said Richard.

"No problemo," said Beastboy, he stuck his tongue at Cyborg.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Utonium these are the Teen Titians," said Beauster.

Once The Professor and Wendy approached.

"Guys these are Mr. Professor Matthew Utonium and Mrs. Wendy Utonium, said Beauty.

"Nice to meet you," said Starfire.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm a scientist I invent things," said the Professor.

"I'm a reading teacher I at elementary school," said Wendy.

"We're super heroes like them," said Raven.

"Only older and a smaller group," said Robin.

Beastboy changed in to a squirrel.

"Aww he's a shape shifter of cute animals, and not ugly robots," said Wendy.

"Aren't you afraid of him?" the Professor asked referring to Cyborg.

"No he's only half robot, I'm only afraid of pure ones," said Wendy.

"Feu, that was close," said Cyborg.

"Mrs. Utonium has a fear of robots," said Buster.

"Mom told us she got attacked by one when she was little and almost got squashed by one at Mac's party," said Banners.

"Does anyone want to play tennis?" Bam-bam asked.

"We do" we all said, "let's go," said Bamby.

"Hey Mac the last time we saw you, you wore hair clips," said Beastboy.

"I know, this time I wear my favorite, a hair band," I said.

"It's pretty," said Beastboy.

"Thanks," I said.

We all played tennis for awhile and then went back inside to take a break, later on I saw Raven and Starfire mediating.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Mediating, would you like to join us?" Starfire answered.

"Sure," I said.

We started to mediate for awhile then stopped at the Rotium's house the boys and Beatie asked Bill and Sara if they could go down town.

"Sure kids," said Bill.

"Just be careful," said Sara.

This happened at the Utonium's house as well.

"If you heard Daddy call Beatie the baby, it's because she's the baby of the family," said Blaster.

"Same thing with Benny only Mommy calls Benny the baby," said Bliss.

"You kids have a very protective family despite being super heroes," said Cyborg.

Suddenly we heard two evil laughs.

"What was that?" Starfire asked shivering.

HIM and HER appeared and we all screamed.

"We haven't met them have we?" Raven asked.

"No, but the PowerPuffs have, who are they kids?" Robin asked.

"HIM and HER the evilest of evil," said Benster.

"The cruelest of cruel," said Bloomy.

"I know this is sick but one of them is after my b-l-o-o-d," I said.

"That would be HER," said Richard.

"When Mac and Richarad were PowerPuffs Mac put a hole in HER's ear," said Bridger.

"And now she wants revenge and try not to make her mad," said Bridget.

"She'd take your b-l-o-o-d, too," said Beatie.

"They are clever too," said Benny.

"More crime fighters and there is a really big group for us to take," said HIM.

"Yesss HIM I agree," said Her.

"I'll take them and if I need help you guys can do it," I said.

I did some back flips and kicked HIM and HER, I was doing good at first but HIM grabbed my hair.

"Okay guys a little help here," I said, HER flicked her claws, but Beastboy changed into a bull and charged at her knocking her down.

"YOU FLITHY BEASSST! I'LL GET YOU" HER yelled.

"I'm coming HER, we'll do with you later," HIM said.

He let go of my hair, "Titans go!" Robin called out.

"Come on guys let's fight with the Titans," said Burnner.

"You guys can join us if you want," Binky said to Richard and I.

"We'll join them," said Richard.

We all started fighting HIM and HER, first the boys fought HER.

"You boysss think you're ssso tough," said HE.

Us girls were fighting HIM.

"Well ladies you fight good BUT NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" then we switched positions.

"Boys are normally tough but you ARE SCAREDY CATS," said HIM.

"Ssshould girlsss be more ladylike than tough," said Her in a mocking way.

"We'll fight them together guys," said Booster.

"And finish this fight," said Blossom.

We all beat up HIM and HER and then they disappeared.

"We took care of them good," said Baxter,

"Yeah, twenty nine against two is good enough," said Buttercup,

"I'm glad that's over," said Boomy,

"Me too, thanks for helping us again guys," said Bubbles,

"No problem," said Cyborg,

I hugged Beastboy.

"Thanks for saving me Beastboy," I said.

I let go, Beastboy sighed and fainted.

"Beastboy are you okay?...Beastboy?" Richard asked.

"You guys are welcome to come any time you want," said Beauster.

"Yeah it was nice seeing you again," said Beauty.

"Bye friends," said the Teen Titans.

"Bye everyone we all said, the titans left, and we all went back home.

"Boy what a day," said Buster.

"What can we do to relax?" Banners asked.

"We listen to music," said Bam-bam.

"I know just the one," said Bamby.

She turned on the CD player and it played "That's What Girls Do," by No Secrets.

* * *

Present

"Beastboy did save you from a danger," said Bliss.

"Speaking of that did you remember the week after that Otto and Larry came over?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, too bad Tuddrusel wasn't there to enjoy it," said Bloomy.

"Don't forget Jenny, Brad, and Tuck came over the very same day," said Bridget.

"Thanks Bridget I was just getting to that part, it was a good visit there were just two problems, number 1..." I said.

"Mom," the girls and Benny said.

"And two," I said, "HIM," we all said.

* * *

Flash back

This also happened nine years ago as well, I was making chocolate cake for the girls and the boys, I heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" I called.

I headed to the door and opened it

"Otto, Larry what are you guys doing here? Where's Tuddrusel?" I asked.

"We're here to visit and Larry wanted to see you again," said Otto.

"Tuddrusel is at the satellite he didn't feel like coming," said Larry.

"This is the Utonium's house, but come on in," I said.

Otto and Larry came in.

"Hey guys look who's here!" I called.

Richard, the girls, and the boys came down stairs.

"Otto Larry!" Richard said excitedly.

"Where's Tuddrusel?" Burnner asked, "on the satellite," said Larry.

"He didn't feel like coming but he wanted to know how you guys were doing," said Otto.

"We're doing great," said Binky.

"Did you see Mac's new clothes?" Booster asked.

"Oh oops nice clothes Mac your hair is longer too," said Otto.

"Thank you Otto," I said.

"We got them last week on her sweet sixteen," said Blossom.

"Aw if we didn't get that mission to help Molly Pitcher we would have been here last week, oh well, how is my favorite action hero doing?" Larry asked.

"Great, wait did you meet Molly Pitcher?" I asked.

"Yes," said Larry.

"The second woman to fire a cannon, and got the name Pitcher for giving water to the thirsty soldiers!" I said excitedly.

"Yes," said Otto.

"Wow you guys really met my hero Molly Pitcher!" I said in a jumpy voice.

"Wow she's jumpy," said Otto.

"Last time we saw her she was usually angry," said Larry.

"So what did she do wrong?" Baxter asked.

"She held out a restaurant we helped out a little," said Otto.

"Tuddrusel was saying it was stupid and she beat him up," said Larry.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Boomy asked.

"We missed you," said Bubbles.

"Sometime when we're not on missions we would come here," said Otto.

"We wanted it to be a surprise," said Larry.

"Mr. Utonium, there are visitors we want you to meet!" Beauster called.

The Professor came in.

"This is Professor Matthew Utonium guys, Daddy these are our friends Otto Osworth and the Larry 3000, but call him Larry," said Beauty.

"Hello Mr. Utonium," said Otto.

"Hello it's nice to meet you and the robot," said the Professor.

He turned to the girls, the boys, Richard, and I.

"Kids what is the Mrs. Utonium gonna say about a robot in the house?" the Professor asked.

"The Mrs. Utonium is gonna get mad if she sees this," said Buster.

"We could hide Larry when Mommy gets in here," said Banners.

"We'll pretend he's a lamp," said Bam-bam.

"Larry my Mommy has fears of robots, so we can't let her see you okay," said Bamby.

"Okay," said Larry.

"Do I here visitors?" Wendy called.

"Oh no it's Wendy," I said.

"Guys quick hide Larry," said Richard.

Blaster grabbed a lamp shade and put it on Larry's head.

"Stay under there Larry," said Blaster.

"And try not to move," said Bliss.

"Okay," said Larry.

Wendy came in.

"Otto this is Mrs. Wendy Utonium, Mrs. Utonium this is Otto Osworth," said Benster.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Utonium," said Otto.

"Nice to meet you too Otto," said Wendy.

She looked at us.

"He's an orphan right?" Wendy asked.

"That's right Mommy, he doesn't have any Parents but he's smart," said Bloomy.

"Who do you live with now?" Wendy asked.

"A time cop and his servant who's a heh heh heh heh heh," Otto said nervously.

"Are you feeling okay?" Wendy asked.

"Yes ma'am," Otto lied.

"You sound like you don't want to tell me something, it's getting a little dark in here I could use some light," said Wendy.

She walked over to Larry pulled a chain, and Larry's eyes went on.

"Click," he said.

"What was that?" Wendy asked.

"What was what Mrs. Utonium?" Bridger asked trying to act innocent.

"Don't you all play dumb with me," scolded Wendy.

"Okay Mommy you win that is not an ordinary lamp," said Bridget.

"You're right Bridget, it is taller than you and the others, it's a few inches shorter than Mac and Richard, and it's smaller than your father and I, it's got feet, legs, a waist, fingers, hands, arms, a chest, and shoulders, there is something under here," said Wendy.

She took off the lamp shade slowly and gasped.

"Heh heh heh heh hi," Larry said chuckling nervously.

Wendy screamed in five seconds then fainted.

"What did I do?" Larry asked.

"Nothing Larry," said Richard.

"I guess you weren't kidding when you said your Mom is scared of robots," Otto said to Benny.

"We are so busted," said Beatie.

She went to Wendy to wake her up.

"Mrs. Utonium, wake up," said Beatie.

Wendy woke up and stood on her feet in anger.

"YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT ROBOTS BEING IN HERE! AND YOU! YOU DIDN'T SAY THAT THERE WERE ROBOTS IN HERE!" Wendy yelled from us to the Professor.

"But Honey you didn't mind of the one I made for the kids and their friends," said the Professor.

"That's because that one had ears and a nose, Matthew!" Wendy said angrily.

Larry felt his head side and his front then moaned sadly.

"I want that monster out of this house Now!" Wendy said pointing at Larry.

"He's not a monster Mommy," said Benny.

"Benny I don't want you, your sisters or your friends hanging out with that beast! Now get rid of him!" Wendy ordered.

"But..." Benny started, "no buts," Wendy interrupted.

Benny hung his head and cried.

"Let's Richard and I try Benny, Wendy calm down, Larry is not gonna hurt you," I said.

"Yeah, he's a good robot he won't be any trouble we promise, just give him a chance," said Richard.

"They are right Mrs. Utonium my friend does deserve a chance," said Otto.

"Well alright but as long as he doesn't blow things up" Wendy said calmly.

"Actually Mrs Utonium if my other friend Tuddrusel was here he would be the one blowing things up, here's what he looks like," said Otto.

He gave a picture of Tuddrusel to Wendy.

"He has muscules and he's very handsome," said Wendy.

"Ahem," the Professor cleared his throat.

"Oh well not as handsome as you dear," said Wendy.

The Professor beamed.

"Look Wendy he has a beard," he said.

"Do you see that he has underwear on the outside of his pants?" I asked.

"Do you see he has a mask? I was always wondering what he would look like without it," said Richard.

"He's also dopey," Larry said to himself.

Everyone heard the oven beep.

"My cake is done, anyone want some?" I asked.

"We do," everyone except for Larry all said.

We all walked in the kitchen expect for the Professor and Wendy.

"Go Mac and Richard," said Burnner.

"You both saved our behinds back there," said Binky.

"Wendy had to believe one of us," said Richard.

"Benny thanks for trying to stick up for me," said Larry.

"No problem, that's the first time Mommy didn't want to believe me," said Benny.

"Mac Richard thanks of sticking up for me," said Larry.

"You're welcome Larry," said Richard.

"It was the least we could do," I said.

"Did you make the chocolate cake for us Mac?" Booster asked.

"Yeah, there's plenty for everyone," I said.

"Do you bake?" Otto asked.

"Yes and I cook too," I said.

"Hey me too," said Larry.

"Really are you a chef?" I asked.

"Hmm mmm, I may not have taste buds but I do have taste," said Larry.

We heard a knock on the door, Richard and I answered it.

"Hi Jenny, Brad, and Tuck, come on in," said Richard.

"This is the Utonium's house right?" Jenny asked.

"Yes I said, "oh no not another robot," said Wendy.

"Please excuse Mrs. Utonium she's afraid of robots," I said.

"I wonder what she meant when she said other robot," Brad whispered to Tuck.

"Maybe she meant there is another robot," said Tuck.

I took Jenny, Brad, and Tuck in the kitchen.

"There's some cake if you want any? Jenny there's some oil in the garage if you want some," I said.

"I'll come with you Jenny," said Blossom.

In about 20 seconds they came back, "Jenny, Brad, Tuck, those are Otto and Larry the time travelers," said Baxter.

"Otto Larry those are Jenny, Brad, and Tuck," said Buttercup.

Tuck and Otto looked at each other.

"You're the same size as me," Otto said.

"So are you," said Tuck.

Brad and Larry looked at each other.

"You're as tall as me," said Larry.

"And so are you," said Brad.

"My real name is XJ9 but I perfer Jenny," said Jenny.

"My real name is The Lawrence 3000, but I prefer Larry," said Larry.

He giggled a little, Jenny giggled too.

"Brad this robot is hilarious," said Jenny.

"Hilarious me?" Larry asked softly.

Jenny giggled again.

"Isn't it great Brad I finally got to meet a nice male robot who is kind of charming and cute," said Jenny.

Even though Larry didn't have a stomach he felt butterflies in it and he fainted.

"Larry are you okay?...Larry?" Richard asked.

"Looks like he's been hit by the love bug, again," said Otto.

"Yeah, but they'll get along just fine," I said.

"Are we going in a car?" Jenny asked.

Otto and I had our eyes wide opened.

"No we're not going a car," we both said

"They were just making an expression Jenny," said Boomy.

"Oh," said Jenny.

"That cake was very delicious Mac," said Bubbles.

"It was excellent," said Otto.

"It was great," said Brad.

"I liked it," said Tuck.

"Thanks guys," I said.

"When you said love bug again Otto did that mean Larry was hit by the love bug before?" Tuck asked all the sudden.

"Yes," said Otto.

"Who was the first?" Tuck asked.

Otto gently pointed to me, I laughed nervously.

"Mac?!" Tucked asked.

"I guess I wasn't the only one to fall for her," said Brad.

"Brad after you fell for me, a little funny guy who looked like a super hero Snap his name, then it was this shape shifter Beastboy who I got along with the most, then it was Larry who's laying on the floor here, and then it was a Poke'mon trainer name Brock," I said.

"no wonder guys like you found her attractive," Tuck said to Brad.

Larry finally woke up.

"Hey Larry do you want to make some cake?" Beauster asked.

"Sure," said Larry.

Larry made some cake.

"We tried it when we met them," said Beauty.

I took a piece and took a bite.

"It's good, Richard try it," I said.

Richard tried it.

"You're right this taste like cheese cake," said Richard.

Brad took one.

"Wow this is as good as Mac's," he said.

Tuck also had one.

"This is delicious," said Tuck.

"Sometimes Tuddrusel refuses to eat the things I cook and bake," said Larry.

"Tuddrusel is another time traveler he's strong," said Buster.

"He's cool and stupid too," said Banners.

"You guys meet famous people from history?" Brad asked.

"Yep," said Otto.

"Have you ever met Albert Enstien?" Tuck asked.

"Yep," said Otto.

"Does anyone wanna come to our place?" Bam-bam asked.

"We do your Mom a scientist," said Bamby.

"And Daddy is a history teacher," said Blaster.

"You and Mr. Rotium should get along great Otto," said Bliss.

We all went to the Rotium's house, Bill and Otto got along really well talking about history, while Jenny and Larry liked it better than the Utonium's. Later at the Utonium's we were playing dolls, jump rope, and board games.

"Jenny try not to trip over the-" Benster started but Jenny tripped over Bubbles' roller blades.

"Roller blades Bubbles got for Christmas," Bloomy finished.

Jenny fell out of the room and landed on Wendy.

"Get this ugly freak away from me!" Wendy said in fright.

"Sorry," said Jenny.

She tried to help Wendy but Wendy whizzed her hand, then Jenny ran outside crying.

"Poor Jenny," said Bridger.

A few minutes later were were having a snack, Larry did not see the toy infront of him, he tripped, fell, and landed on Wendy.

"Get this beast off of me," Wendy said scared stiff.

"Sorry," said Larry.

He held out his hand, Wendy smacked it really hard.

"Now that is about enough," said Wendy.

Then Larry ran in the garage crying.

"Poor Larry," said Bridget.

"I'll talk to Larry," I said.

"And I'll take Jenny," said Richard.

I went in the garage.

"Larry, Mrs. Utonium didn't mean it," I said.

"Yes she did, calling me a monster and a beast but I'm not and calling Jenny an ugly freak but she's not," Larry cried.

"Cheer up buddy Mrs. Utonium will change her mind about you and Jenny I hope it will just take some time," I said.

"Thanks Mac," said Larry.

He the hugged my neck scared stiff.

"Please don't let her hurt me!" Larry said scared stiff.

"There, there, I won't let her," I said patting Larry.

"Strange they're more afraid of Wendy more than Wendy is afraid of them," I thought to myself.

"Um Larry you're straggling me," I said out loud.

"Sorry," said Larry.

He let go of my neck.

I went back in the living room.

"Did you calm him down?" Richard asked.

"Yeah did you calm Jenny down," I asked.

"Yep," said Richard.

"Mrs. Utonium is not liking this one bit," said Beatie.

"Yeah poor Jenny and Larry," said Benny.

"I have an idea, we'll hook Jenny and Larry up with each other," I said.

"Yeah they do like each other," said Richard.

"Us boys will talk to Larry," said Burnner.

"And us girls will talk to Jenny," said Binky.

Later we did our plan, the place Jenny and Larry went was the meadow.

"It was nice of them for us to get to know each other," said Jenny.

"Yeah I love those kids especially the cute ones," said Larry.

"How does it feel like being a time traveler Larry?" Jenny asked.

"It's fine, at first it was a nightmare before we picked up Otto from the orphanage," said Larry.

"Problems from Tuddrusel am I right?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, he's a man child, Otto is so much better," said Larry.

"Is it true that you used to like Mac?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, she's pretty but not as pretty as you, Tuddrusel said it was nonsense," said Larry.

"Some human named Sheldon has a crush on me," said Jenny.

"Really? what are your hobbies Jenny?" Larry asked.

"Go in my room, hanging out with Brad and Tuck, what are your hobbies?" Jenny asked.

"I cook, I clean, I gulf, I skate, and I dance," said Larry.

He started to dance, but he had no idea he was heading for a cliff.

"Larry look out for that-!" Jenny warned, but it was too late Larry already fell, he screamed.

"Cliff," Jenny finished.

"HELP!" Larry yelled.

Jenny flew down and saw Larry falling, he was heading for sharp rocks at the bottom.

"Oh no, I'm a goner," Larry said closing his eyes, before Larry hit the rocks Jenny grabbed his arm, Larry looked around then looked at Jenny.

"Jenny? I didn't know you could fly! You just saved my life, thanks," said Larry.

"No problem, I'm a super hero, that's why I'm flying," said Jenny.

"Like the PowerPuffs except they are super powered humans, and they are young," said Larry.

After they got back to the meadow, the talked for a while.

"I gotta go my Mom will get worried if I'm not home on time," Jenny said.

She accidentally tripped and fell.

"NOOOOOOOO," Larry yelled.

He caught Jenny before she hit the ground, they looked at each other; after Jenny got to her feet she and Larry giggled with embarrassment, then they waved bye to each other. The next day, Jenny came back.

"My Mom says I got to be back home around this afternoon, anyone wanna play Frisbee," she said.

Everyone raised their hand, while they were outside I started to talk to Wendy.

"Please Mrs. Utonium can't you face your fears just this once?" I asked.

"Okay," said Wendy,

Richard came in with a box of oils and cook books.

"Why do some of the oils say "ugly freaky robot girl's drink, and why do some of the cook books say hideous monster's ingredients to eat little kids?" he asked.

"It was just written that way," Wendy said trying to act innocent.

"I don't believe you," I said.

"Okay I admit it I wrote those? What is the big deal anyway?" Wendy asked.

"The big deal is robots don't eat," said Richard.

"I didn't tell you this Richard but after I married Matthew I got captured by that crazy monkey Mojo Jojo and he almost fed me to a robot," said Wendy.

"That was then this is now, these robots are harmless why are you being so hard on them?" I asked.

"Because they are robots that's why," Wendy answered.

"But Jenny is a super hero why would you be afraid of a super hero?" Richard asked.

"I don't know, and I suppose the other one is harmless too?" Wendy sneered.

"Yes he's a time traveler," said Richard.

"They are not doing anything wrong," I said.

Meanwhile outside everyone was playing Frisbee.

"Catch Blossom, said Booster, he threw it to Blossom.

"I got it here you go Jenny," said Blossom.

"Nice pass Blossom, heads up Benny," said Jenny.

She threw the Frisbee a little too hard and Benny wasn't paying attention so it hit him over the head.

"Oops," said Jenny.

Benny cried.

"What's wrong?!" Wendy called.

"Uh-oh," Larry gasped.

Wendy, Richard, and I came outside, Wendy picked up the crying Benny.

"What happened baby? Why are you crying?" Wendy asked.

She saw the Frisbee in front of her.

"Who threw this?" Wendy asked angrily.

"I can explain Mrs. Utonium we were playing Frisbee..." Jenny started.

"It was you, you threw it," Wendy said angrily.

"It wasn't her fault," I said.

"Yeah we saw it from the window," said Richard.

"Stay out of this Mac and Richard! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Wendy screamed.

Jenny flew off crying in Townsville. In the afternoon we had lunch.

"Here comes your vegetable soup Benny," said Larry.

"I just wish one of us would tell Mrs. Utonium it wasn't Jenny's fault," said Baxter.

"But Mac and Richard already tried, maybe Benny should tell her," said Buttercup.

She didn't know she had her foot out until Larry tripped and fell, the soup flew in Benny's bowl.

"Oops, I'm so sorry are you okay?! It was an accident I didn't mean to!" Buttercup said really fast.

"I'm okay, Benny look out!" Larry called.

"Look out for what?" Benny asked.

The pot hit Benny's head.

"Uh-oh again," said Boomy.

Benny cried again.

"Here comes Mommy," said Bubbles.

Wendy came in the kitchen.

"What happened now?" Wendy asked picking up Benny.

She saw Larry on the floor and the pot next to him.

"THAT IS THE LAST STRAW! THAT METALED MONSTER HAS TO GO!" Wendy screamed.

"It wasn't his fault, he tripped," said Richard.

"NONSENSE! IF THAT HIDEOUS BEAST DOESN'T LEAVE I'LL MAKE HIM!" Wendy yelled again.

"No Mrs. Utonium!" said Beauster.

"Not the rolling pin!" said Beauty.

But before Wendy got out the rolling pin, Larry ran out crying.

"Mac if things don't go right you're fired!" Wendy said angrily.

"Fired you can't fire Mac," said Richard.

"She takes care of all of us," said Buster.

"Yeah Mommy, do you you really think it's her fault inviting robots?" Banners asked.

"Yes, and it's Richard's fault too," said Wendy.

"How is it Richard's fault?" Bam-bam asked.

"Because he invited them too," said Wendy.

She left the room.

"I'll talk to Jenny," I said.

"Yeah and I'll talk to Larry," said Richard.

"Mac and Jenny will have a girl talk," said Bamby.

"While Richard and Larry will have a boy conversation," said Blaster.

"Be careful out there Mac," said Bliss.

"Any villain will be out there," said Benster.

"That's right so keep your eyes opened," said Bloomy.

"Good luck," said Bridger.

"And tell Jenny it's okay," said Bridget.

I went in Townsville and found Jenny crying.

"There, there Jenny it wasn't your fault, Larry had bad luck too," I said.

"Really? I wish Mrs. Utonium wouldn't hate Larry and I so much," said Jenny.

"Benny will tell her she usually believes him" I said.

"Thanks Mac, let's go back now," said Jenny.

I helped Jenny get up, she all the sudden sensed something.

"There is someone here," said Jenny.

Two claws came out of the wall, Jenny and I screamed; we ran as fast as we could, Jenny then tripped over trash cans and the claws grabbed her.

"Mac help!" she screamed.

I took Jenny's hands and pulled as hard as I could.

"You let my friend go what ever you are," I said pulling.

One claw pushed me, then I went flying.

"Hey," I said, I bumped my head on a mailbox.

I saw Jenny getting dragged away, and I fell unconscious. A little later back at the house.

"Where can they be?" Burnner asked impatiently.

"We'll go look for them," said Binky.

Everyone went to Townsville.

"You tough ones look for Jenny, we'll for Mac," said Booster.

The tough Puffs looked left, and the others looked right, Otto spotted me.

"Guys I found Mac, I think she's still alive," he said.

Everyone else got around me.

"Does anyone have a stethoscope?" Richard asked.

"I do... here," Brad said as he handed the stethoscope to Richard.

"Thanks Brad, said Richard.

He put it on my chest, and took it off.

"Her heart is still beating she's alive," said Richard.

"We found Mac!" Blossom called.

The tough Puffs came over to their direction.

"We couldn't find Jenny anywhere," said Baxter.

"Well that means Mac was with her so why don't one of us wake her up and ask her what happened?" Buttercup inquired.

"Mac wake up," said Boomy.

"Mac it's us," said Bubbles.

I opened my eyes slowly and I saw the girls and the boys floating above me.

"Guys?" I said.

I looked in front of me there was Otto and Tuck, I looked on my left there was Larry and Brad, and I looked on my right, there was Richard.

"Guys!" I said with glee, "ow my head hurts!" I winced in pain.

Richard and Brad helped me up.

"It's us Mac are you alright? Richard asked.

"Yeah, just a little weak," I said with my hand on my head.

"Ooh let Beauty and I take a look at that," said Beauster.

"okay," I said.

I took my hand away from my head, everyone gasped.

"Whoa! That's a huge bump," said Beauty.

"What happened? Where's Jenny?" Brad asked.

I told them what happened.

"Why would someone capture Jenny? She's a super hero?" Tuck wondered.

"Where did you to talk?" Buster asked.

"In the alley" I said.

"Then that's where you saw the claws," said Banners.

"That's right," I said.

"What did the claws look like?" Otto asked.

"crab like," I said.

"There is only one villain who could do this," said Richard.

"HIM," the girls and the boys all said.

"Who's HIM?" Brad asked.

"Pne of our enemies," said Bam-bam.

"I guess crab like claws gave you a clue," said a slow voice.

Then HIM appeared.

"We know you have Jenny HIM now where is she?" Bamby asked angrily.

"The robot girl is alive FOR NOW!" said HIM.

He looked at all of us.

"I see you have friends, one is a robot too, listen robot you have five minutes to get to my lair on time or I'll SHUT DOWN YOU GIRLFRIEND!" said HIM.

"You're on baby," said Larry.

HIM disappeared.

Larry looked at us, "guys what am I gonna do? I'm useless," he said.

"You're not useless Larry," said Blaster.

"You helped us fight Mojo, well so did Otto and Tuddrusel," said Bliss.

"This is your chance to show how tough you are," said Benster.

Larry agreed, "I'll do it for Jenny, but I need you kids to come with me," he said.

"Oh that's right," said Bloomy.

"You don't know where he lives," said Bridger.

"But we do so yes we will come with you," said Bridget.

"We'll be at the house," said Otto.

"I hope you make it out okay," said Tuck.

"Larry bring back my pal Jenny," said Brad,

"I will Brad," said Larry.

"Good luck guys," said Richard.

"Yeah good luck, be careful, and hurry," I said.

Otto, Tuck, Brad, and I went back the Utonium's house.

"Are you ready Larry?" Beatie asked.

"Yes I'm ready," said Larry.

"Hang on tight," said Benny.

They took Larry in their hands and went on their way to HIM'S lair.

At HIM'S lair, Jenny was all chained up, she moved her head and looked at the time.

"Oh no! It's 2:00 Mom is gonna kill me," she said.

Jenny tried to get herself loose but the chains were too strong.

"These chains are stronger than me," she said.

"Of course they are robo girl, if your boyfriend comes on time, I'LL DESTROY HIM FIRST!" said HIM.

"Please you won't destroy anyone HIM, good guys always win," said Jenny.

"Hey how did you know me?" HIM asked suspiciously.

"The PowerPuffs told me," said Jenny.

"Children, what blabber mouth brats they are," HIM said to himself.

"Leave her alone!" Larry called.

"Ah here comes the pathetic hero now, COME AND FIGHT ME SISSY ROBOT!" said HIM.

While Larry was fighting HIM, Burnner unchained Jenny.

"Are you okay Jenny?" Burnner asked.

"Yeah I'm okay," said Jenny.

"For a weak robot Larry is doing pretty good," said Binky.

They all cheered until HIM grabbed Larry by the neck and started to shut him down.

"Oh no, Larry!" said Booster.

"He's been shut down!" said Blossom.

"How dare you hurt him!" said Jenny.

She punched HIM in the back of the neck,

"OW! THAT HURT ROBO TWERP! NOW IT'S MY TURN!" HIM yelled,

He hit Jenny with his claw, she got a little weak, HIM got closer to her; he was about to destroy Jenny, until Larry's hand stopped him.

"Don't try to touch her again," Larry said seriously.

"YOU I THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD!" HIM said angrily.

"Robots don't die," said Larry.

He threw HIM aside.

"Now we'll see who's weak," said Larry.

He beat up HIM and went over to Jenny, she got up and hugged him around his neck.

"You were great Larry, you saved my life I maybe a super hero, but you're my hero," Jenny said happily.

She kissed Larry, he smiled at her.

"That's the first time a girl has ever kissed me, and the first robot girl too and you're the only female robot girl I have met, when you do that again could you make it bigger please?" said Larry.

"Sure," said Jenny.

HER stood in front of them.

"Look at the little robotic love monkeiesss, leaving ssso sssoon I don't think ssso," she said.

Before she touched Jenny and Larry, Benny kicked her over the head and she passed out.

"Wow nice going Benny," said Baxter, "yeah you're great," said Buttercup.

"Hey Jenny you can hang on to Larry," said Boomy.

"And we'll carry you both out of here," said Bubbles.

"Okay," said Jenny.

Beauster took Larry's hand who had the other around Jenny, they got out of HIM'S lair and got back to the Utonium's. They saw ice pack on me.

"What happened to your head?" Jenny asked.

"While you were getting dragged away I got a little bump on my head...okay a big one," I said.

"How does it feel now?" Beasuter asked.

"Is it better yet?" Beauty asked.

"Yeah, but I better hold on to it if I get a headache," I said.

"XJ9!" we heard Mrs. Wakeman yell.

While she screamed my eyes got wide opened.

"Aw great she just gave me a headache," I said.

"Uh-oh," said Jenny.

"What's wrong Jenny?" Richard asked.

"My mother," said Jenny.

"That's your mother?" I asked.

"Yep that's my mother," said Jenny.

"No offense Jenny but she looks more like a grandma to me," I whispered to Jenny.

"WHAT?" Mrs. Wakeman yelled.

"Nothing," I said nervously.

"Okay Mac your head has played enough tricks on you today," said Brad.

"I promised her I would be back this afternoon, but I got kidnapped by that creepy red guy, I am so grounded," said Jenny.

"Not until I tell her," I said.

"She'll believe you," said Buster.

"We hope she will," said Banners.

"It's worth a try, hi Mom," Jenny said innocently.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do young lady," said Mrs. Wakeman.

"Yeah you see I was-" Jenny began.

"WHERE WERE YOU ALL AFTERNOON? I WAS WORRIED SICK! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN DESTROYED!" Mrs. Wakeman shouted.

Jenny laughed nervously, she looked at us.

"Go ahead," I said.

"I'm sorry Mom I got captured by a scary red guy, you know The PowerPuffs I told you about, they came but they had company, that robot Larry saved my life," Jenny explained.

Mrs. Wakeman looked at Jenny weirdly, then looked at Larry and went up to him.

"A male robot I see, he's grey," said Mrs. Wakeman, she banged on Larry's leg a little.

"Hey," Larry said

"Je has blue screened eyes, and he's not even a teenager like you XJ9," said Mrs. Wakeman.

Larry gave a hurtful and weird look, "okay this lady is creeping me out," he said.

He looked at Jenny, "is she a mad science genius?" he asked.

"Yep frightening isn't it?" Jenny answered.

"Indeed, more of a mad scientist, a rude mad scientist," said Larry.

"I know why Wendy was being to both of them even though they didn't do anything wrong but I don't know why Mrs. Wakeman is treating Larry harshly," I whispered to Richard.

"I don't know why either, poor Jenny and Larry," said Richard.

"There's Mr. and Mrs. Utonium now," said Bam-bam.

"Now is your chance Benny and Buttercup, tell Mommy," said Bamby.

"Mommy after what happened in thrispe it wasn't Jenny's fault, she threw it too hard and I wasn't paying attention," said Benny.

"And what happened at lunch it wasn't Larry's fault, I tripped him by accident," said Buttercup.

"So Mac and Richard were right," said the Professor.

"I guess I was a little hard on them, said Wendy.

"A little hard?" Blaster squeaked.

"Try very hard," said Bliss.

"Listen time traveler and robo girl sorry for misjudging you two," said Wendy.

"We forgive you Mrs. Utonium," said Larry.

"Mac I'm not firing you," said Wendy.

"Do you hear that everyone Mac isn't getting fired," said Benster.

"Yeah great! Wonderful news!" said Bloomy.

"He can't fly can he?" Mrs. Wakeman asked.

"No, I saved him from almost falling off of a cliff," said Jenny.

"Correction you saved him when he fell off of a cliff," said Bridger.

"And of course he saved you back," said Bridget.

"Mom please don't be too hard on him he saved my life you should be greatful just like me," said Jenny.

"Say that again XJ9," said Mrs. Wakeman.

"He saved my life, I said that three time," said Jenny.

"I guess I wasn't paying attention," said Mrs. Wakeman.

Jenny smacked her head, "sure he's not a super hero, he can't fly, but he's a hero," she said.

Jenny hugged Larry's neck, "my hero," she said.

Larry giggled and chocked.

"Aww they look so cute together," said Beatie.

"Yeah but Jenny's hugging him too hard," said Benny.

After Jenny let go of Larry, Mrs. Wakeman now agreed.

"Sorry for being hard on you Jerry since you saved my daughter I would like to give you these so you can fly like her," said Mrs. Wakeman.

She gave Larry boots.

"Thank you Mrs. Wakeman by the way my name is Larry not Jerry," he said.

Larry put on the boots.

"How does it work?" he asked.

"I'll show you," said Mrs Wakeman.

She pressed a button then Larry was send into the sky screaming, a few seconds later he came back down with a thud.

"Don't worry Jerry, they'll be useful some day," said Mrs. Wakeman.

"It's Larry," said Larry, "I think we should go now," said Tuck.

"You're right, it was nice seeing you guys again," said Brad.

"Hey Larry I haven't got a chance to say thanks for saving my life, so thanks," said Jenny.

"No problem," said Larry.

"Here comes the big kiss I promised," said Jenny.

She kissed Larry, he smiled, made a deep sigh and got into the sky again, he came back down in Jenny's arms, she send him down gently.

"Come along XJ9 you'll see Jerry some other time," said Mrs. Wakeman.

"His name is Larry Mother," said Jenny.

"Whatever," said Mrs. Wakeman.

"Bye guys," said Tuck.

"Bye guys, bye Mac," said Brad.

"Bye guys, bye Larry," said Jenny.

"Bye everyone bye Larry," said Mrs. Wakeman.

"That's Jerry... I mean Larry...doh," Larry said in frustration.

We all laughed even Larry laughed, we all waved bye to Jenny, Brad, Mrs. Wakeman, and Tuck.

"We'd better get going too," said Larry.

"Mac I have a late birthday present for you I bought at the store while we were looking for you and Jenny," said Otto.

He gave history books, I smiled.

"Thanks Otto, I said rubbing his head.

"Guys thank you for being such great friends," said Larry.

"You're welcome," we all said.

Otto and Larry left with a blow.

"Hey wanna go listen to music?" I asked.

"Yeah," Richard and the kids said.

We turned on the CD player and it played the song that Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles sang to bring the color back to Townsville when it was turned black and white by Mr. Mime.

* * *

Present

"I'm glad Mom trusted them and everything worked out great," said Benny.

"Me too, do you kids have your stuff ready?" I asked.

"Yes," they all said.

We went outside to meet Richard and the Rotiums.

"Bye kids," said the Professor.

"Don't forget to visit us, soon," said Wendy.

"Bye Mom and Dad," said the girls and Benny.

"You visit too kids," said Sara.

"Bye kids, said Bill.

"Bye Mom and Dad," the boys and Beatie said.

We went in Richard's car, he started it up, in about a second it broke down.

"Girls," I said sternly.

"Boys," Richard said sternly.

"What?" the boys and girls asked innocently.

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter was long but I wanted to make them all into one. I was sixteen when I first did this story on paper. The next chapter will be very soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter to the Teenage PowerPuff story enjoy.**

* * *

The Teenage PowerPuffs chapter 2.

We got our new house around Townsville it was really big.

"Okay one room will be with the boys and one room will be with the girls," said Richard.

"Hey girls, boys guess what?" I asked.

"What?" Booster asked.

"Richard and I are engaged," I said.

"Congratulations guys!" said Blossom.

"Thanks Blossom, we're having the wedding tomorrow," said Richard.

"Is everyone coming?" Baxter asked.

"Yeah, the new Mayor Mr. Welch, Mrs. Welch, your Parents, Mr. and Mrs Kettle, the Welch kids, and the Kettle children," I said.

"Even the citizens?" Buttercup asked.

"Yep, even though the Mayor wasn't too bright I miss him," said Richard.

"Me too," I said.

"We all do," said Boomy.

"He was a great man," said Bubbles.

The old Mayor died a few months ago, there was a new Mayor his son Mr. Welch, who met Miss Bellum eight years ago, they married and have two kids. The next day came, it was the wedding the citizens of Townsville, the Mayor, Mrs. Welch, Mr. and Mrs Kettle, the Utoniums, the Rotiums, the boys and Beatie's relatives, the girls and Benny's relatives, and the kids were there; the boys were Richard's ushers, and the girls were my bridesmaids, Terry the girls and Benny's cousin was the ring carrier, and Cathy the boys and Beatie's cousin was the flower girl; the wedding was beautiful, and at the reception everyone had fun dancing, I was even dancing to my favorite songs I picked such as "Hips don't Lie" by Shakira, the girls song "Love makes the world go round", and a lot of beetle songs.

After the wedding, Richard and I went to Miami for our honeymoon, the kids had fun having parties while we were gone.

"I hope Mac and Richard met those four ladies," said Beauster.

"Yeah the ones who live in Miami," said Beauty.

"I'm glad we saw our relatives," said Buster.

"I'm we saw our relatives too," said Banners.

The teens then got tired and went to bed, Richard and I came back the next day.

"Mac, Richard how did it go?" Bam-bam asked.

"It was great guess who we saw," said Richard.

"Who?" Bamby asked, "Mrs. Zbornak, Mrs. Deverarux, Mrs. Nylund, and Mrs. Petrillo," I said.

"Really how are they?" Bamby asked.

"They're great," I said.

"They were wondering how you guys were doing," said Richard.

"We told them you guys were doing great," I said.

"Did they ask what you guys were doing there?" Blaster asked.

"We told them we're married," I said.

"And we told them we're one our honeymoon," said Richard.

"Did they recognize you guys?" Bliss asked.

"Right away," I said.

"We could always go back there on vacations," said Benster.

"Go on rides," said Bloomy.

"Go to the house," said Bridger.

"And cheesecake," said Bridget.

"We can hang out in the mall," said Beatie.

"And go to dances," said Benny.

"I'm glad I won't see that jerk Steven again," I said.

"You told us he dropped his quarter on purpose and it went under you and looked inside your skirt, and you kicked him in the mouth," said Richard.

"He deserved that," I said.

"And almost looked on the inside of your tank top," said Richard.

"I punched him the face for that," I said.

Everyone nodded, they were glad I got rid of Steven the one guy Richard didn't liked because he was always turning me down.

* * *

"Why can't I go?" Buttercup asked.

"You're not ready for it yet," I said.

"If you don't let me go I'll... I'll-" Buttercup started with her eyes glowing.

"Don't you use that threatening tone of voice with me young lady," I scolded.

Buttercup glared and growled.

"Okay you can go," I said.

"Thanks," said Buttercup.

She left with the others, to the mall.

"This is way I don't really care for teenagers, they think they are mature but they aren't, but at least she didn't beat me up or use her powers on me," I said to myself watching the teens fly away.

At Mojo and Koko's lair they were watching the kids.

"Look at the teenagers they're flying to the mall," said Mojo.

"According to this honey, the 25 year old couple are those teenagers ten years ago," said Koko showing Mojo the newspaper.

"Really? No wonder they look familiar," said Mojo when he took the newspaper from her.

"Those punks live babysitters," said Buttkicker.

"And they teenagers are now a couple," said Bad.

"And now that they are 25 they're taking care of the kids they babysat," said Breeze.

"Let's hope those pipsqueaks don't sit on kids when they babysit," said Blood in sarcasm.

"The kids will be crying home to Mommy," said Backbreaker.

"And say 'Mommy some teenagers sat on me," said Brize.

"I enjoyed picking on little kids when we started school," said Blase.

"Yeah, and those PowerPuffs when they came in first grade," said Bun-bun.

"They were best to get picked on," said Bammy.

"Yeah especially the two youngest ones," said Bobby.

The RowdyRuffs laughed evilly.

Fuzzy and Feanna were playing their banjos.

"Did ya here the guardians of The PowerPuffs are those teenagers who babysat them Fuzzy dear?" Feanna asked.

"Yes I was wondering why they looked familiar," said Fuzzy.

"I didn't see them much but it was in the newspaper," said Feanna.

"Darn those trespassers always getting on our property," said Fuzzy.

"That's right giving us a newspaper is something that we don't want," said Feanna.

"What do you think the other villains are thinking Feanna dear?" Fuzzy asked.

"They are probably knowing the same darn thing," said Feanna.

Princess was in room thinking.

"The 25 year old couple are those teenagers who took care of those PowerPuff losers?" Well that explains why they look familiar," she said remembering what she saw in the newspaper. "I so had fun picking on those annoying PowerPuffs and the other kids in Townsville when we were kids, and I had even a lot more fun doing it when we were in middle school, pretty soon I'll do the same thing in high school," Princess said snickering.

In the Townsville dump The Gang Green Gang were playing poker.

"Do those 25 year olds look familiar?" Big Billy asked.

"Of course, they are those teenagers," said Ace.

"They ones who became PowerPuffs," said Autro.

"And the ones who babyssat the PowerPuff runtss," said snake.

Grubber made a raspberry, they even found out in the newspaper as well, just like every other villian in Townsville. In HIM and HER'S lair they were telling Blinkie some things.

"Did you find out those 25 year olds are those teenagers?" HIM asked.

"The onesss who helped those PowerPuff bratsss?" HER asked.

"I heard that," said Blinkie.

"Tonight we're all gonna pay a visit to the BoogieMan," said HIM

"Good idea, he doesss hate the light," said HER.

I had so much fun picking on little kids especially the PowerPuffs when they were younger," said Blinkie.

HER patted Blinkie on the head in a proud way, while Blinkie smiled up at her. The night came, all the villains went to see the Boogieman.

"So you guys found out that the 25 year old couple are those teenagers also?" The Boogieman asked.

"Yesss," said HER.

"We will fight those teenagers," said Feanna.

"And we will all take over Townsville, "said Koko.

"I agree let's do it my friends," said the Boogieman.

The villains all laughed evilly to began their plan tonight, and it could not fail for them.

* * *

The hot line rang, Booster answered it.

"Yes Mayor, what's the trouble?" said Booster.

"I'm sorry to call you at 10:00pm but the villains are destroying everything," said the Mayor.

"We're on our way," said Booster, he then hung up and turned to the others. "There's trouble move out," he said.

The girls and boys flew to Townsville.

"All of the villains are here," said Burnner.

"Yeah even the Boogieman," said Binky.

"We'll fight the ones we want," said Booster.

"Good idea Booster," said Blossom.

"We'll fight Blinkie, HIM and Her," said Burnner and Binky.

"We'll fight Butterkicker, and the Boogieman, said Booster and Blossom.

"We'll fight Bad and Seduca," said Bakster and Buttercup.

"We'll fight Breeze, Autro, and Grubber," said Boomy and Bubbles.

"We'll fight Blood, Snake, and Ace," said Beauster and Beauty.

"We'll fight Backbreaker and Big Billy," said Buster and Banners.

"We'll fight Brize, Fuzzy, and Feanna," said Bam-bam and Bamby.

"We'll fight Blase, Mojo and Koko," said Blaster and Bliss.

"We'll fight Bun-bun and Princess," said Benster and Bloomy.

"We'll fight Bammy," said Bridger and Bridget.

"And we'll fight Bobby," said Beatie and Benny.

Everyone agreed, the girls and the boys started to fight the villains they wanted to fight, then they beat up the villains really good.

"Blasted you kids," said Seduca.

"Time to put you guys in jail," said Baxter.

"All except the Boogieman," said Buttercup.

The Boogieman went back to his lair, while the rest were taken to jail.

"Let's go back to bed I'm tired," said Boomy.

"Me too let's go," said Bubbles.

The girls and the boys came back home to sleep, while Binky and Burnner went back to their home to sleep too, they didn't like fight crime in the middle of the night especially when there are other plans for them to do.

* * *

The next morning we all woke up.

"Morning kids," said Richard.

"How was last night's fight?" I asked.

"We had to fight the villians," said Boomy.

"Yeah even though more of us were tired," said Bubbles.

"But at least we saved the day," said Beauster.

"Townsville is lucky to have you guys," said Richard.

"The day will forever be saved," said Beauty.

"We're proud of you kids," I said.

"So are our Parents," said Buster.

"Yeah Binky's Parents are proud too," said Banners.

"So are Burnner's Parents," said Bam-bam.

"I can't wait to go to school later," said Bamby.

"Me neither," said Blaster.

"We'll both have things in talent," said Bliss.

"I hope there won't be bullies," said Benster.

"And I hope Mitch will change some how," said Bloomy.

"He will I hope," said Bridger.

"Princess will really never change," said Bridget.

"Yeah she'll be the bully," said Beatie.

"And will push up," said Benny.

We all laughed.

* * *

 **And that's the end of that story. I know there wasn't really that much going on in this chapter, but remember that I was 16 when I first did this story. I hope you enjoyed it. Next will be the story where all of the PowerPuffs except Beatie and Benny get kidnapped by the villains.**


End file.
